


Peter's weekend

by ads1008



Category: Marvel, superfamily - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dad Steve, Divorce, M/M, Superfamily (Marvel), Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ads1008/pseuds/ads1008
Summary: Steve wants to have a nice weekend with Peter but Peter is being a teenager. In reality, peter just wants answer for why his Papa left.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Kudos: 30





	Peter's weekend

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall enjoy. Please leave a comment. I read them all

“Peter! He will be here in ten minutes are you pack?” Tony sat at the base of the stairs typing away on his phone with his ex. Steve called two weeks ago and asked if he could see Peter. Tony was reluctant at first. Steve hadn’t been around for a few months with missions back to back. There might be one or two calls with Peter, but it wasn’t like Peter cared. Ever since Steve and Tony got divorced a year ago Peter had been distanced with them both. More with Steve then Tony and it concerned Tony very much. No matter what was going on between the two he wanted Peter to know he was loved by both parents; Steve might just struggle showing it.

“Yeah, I’m packed but do I really have to.” Tony looked up to find his angst-driven son trying to carry his suitcase down the stairs.

“Need help there, bud.” 

Peter just rolled his eyes. “No, Dad, I got it. Also, you didn’t answer my question. Why do I have to go with Steve?” Tony looked up from his phone and gave his son a stern look. “You have to go because he is your father. You do not call him Steve. You will call him papa like you have since you were two years old. Do you understand me, young man?” 

Peter just rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” He mumbled. 

There was a knock at the door which Tony answered. On the other side stood the man he thought he would love forever and maybe a little bit of him still did but all of that was in the past. “Hello, Steve, he’s all packed and ready to go.” Peter pushed past the men to get into Steve’s truck. “It’s good to see you, Tony. How’s life?”   
Tony chewed onto his lip not sure if he should tell Steve what was going on his life or keep it a secret. Then he thought this weekend wasn’t about him or about him and Steve’s broken relationship. This was about Peter. “Life’s good. Just been busy with work you know. Taking care of Peter. What about you? How was your mission in Romania?” 

Steve shrugged. His life has been lonely and sad for a while. He does all of those missions to fill a void, but he would never say any of his inner thoughts out loud. “Yeah, life’s been good. The mission was a success. We got some excellent intel but I’m sure Fury will brief you on that.” Steve rubbed the back of his neck to ease his anxiety. The silence between them became unbearable. There was so much unsaid between them that they both wanted to say but they were finally ripped from their thoughts when Peter honked the horn. “Well, I guess um. I will drop him off on Sunday. I will text you what time we will be back.” Tony nodded in agreement and Steve headed out. 

“So, how’s school bud?” Peter looked out the window not saying anything. This was the fourth conversation starter his Papa tried. He wanted to talk to him like it was old times. Like it was before the divorce, but Peter couldn’t get over the fact Steve left him, and he never apologized for it. “Come on, Pete, please talk to me. There can’t be silence all weekend.” His Papa really underestimated him. There wasn’t going to be a single word coming out of him. 

They were still an hour out and the silence was becoming unbearable. What happened to their relationship in such a short period of time, Steve thought? He knew it was all his fault. He was away because he needed to deal with what was going on with his emotions but that was selfish of him. His son needed him, and he just left with little communication here and there. Steve had really messed up and he didn’t know how to fix it. Steve turned on the radio and the song Smells like Teen Spirit by Nirvana came one. 

“Hello, Hello, with the lights outs, it’s less dangerous.” Steve looked over to his son and noticed Peter was singing along. He wasn’t loud but he definitely knew all of the words. “Hey, you know this song, son.” Peter stopped abruptly and looked over at Steve shyly. “Yeah, all I’ve been listening to is Nirvana since you left.” He trailed off. Steve paused the music hoping that for the first time during this trip his son would open up to him. 

“Really, I love Nirvana. It’s my favorite band.” 

“Yeah, I know that’s why I’ve been listening. It reminds me of the good times. When I was six and you would take me to the park and crank up the music. Papa this music was all I had of you when you were gone before and after the divorce.” Steve sniffled and turned the music back on where the silence settled between them once again because now it was Steve’s turn not to talk. He didn’t know what to say. 

Peter looked up at Steve’s new home. This was supposed to be his home too, but it was never going to be as long as both of his parents weren’t there together. Peter pulled out his phone to call his dad but there was no answer. Of course. There was always no answer even when they were in the same room together. Peter couldn’t wait until August when he went off to college. He would then be on his own and wouldn’t have to deal with both of his fathers’ issues. 

“How do you like the house bud? Your room is kind of empty right now but after dinner, we could go to the store and pick some things up to decorate it. I really want this house to feel like a home for you.” 

Peter just stared at Steve with disgust. Without another word, Peter went into his room and close his door behind him. He knew he was being a brat but it’s a lot to take in. Peter sat his suitcase on his bed and looked around. His Papa was right that the room was bare but for the single picture frame that had had him, dad, and papa. They looked so happy. Dad and Papa looked in love. Where did it all go wrong? Peter held the picture close to his chest and cried. This was the first time Peter let himself feel anything. He felt grief, he felt anger, and he felt a weight finally lift. 

“Hey, Peter are you okay. I heard crying.” Steve pushed Peter’s door open to find a shaking Peter in the corner. Peter turned around with the picture frame still in his hands with tears streaming down his cheeks. Steve paused taken back by the sight in front of him. It was like looking at his little boy once again. Whenever Peter would have nightmares he would come into his and Tony’s room holding onto his teddy bear and his big brown eyes would stare at them with sadness in them. Steve wrapped Peter into his arms. “It’s okay Petey let it out. Papa is right here.” 

Steve navigated his son over to the bed where they both sat down. “Peter what’s wrong.” Peter sniffled. He handed Steve the photograph that Steve had placed in his room. Steve thought it would have brought Peter comfort but that was the opposite effect. 

“Peter, tell me what is going on.” 

“I feel like I don’t have a home anymore. I feel so alone, Papa.” Steve wrapped an arm around Peter pulling him in closer. He buried his face into the side of Steve’s arm just like he did when he was younger. Steve gently rubbed Peter’s back to soothe him. 

“Peter, I’m so sorry.” 

“Why did you leave us? Why weren’t we good enough for you? Why do you love Bucky more than your family?” Steve just kept rubbing Peter’s back not knowing what to say. He was a terrible man for abandoning his family. He should have allowed Tony to help when he had the chance. 

“Peter, I’m sorry.” 

Peter pushed away. “Is that all you have to say is I’m sorry. Did you ever love dad? Did you ever love me?”

“Son, how could you ever ask me that? I love you very much you are my son. Whenever I don’t see you or talk to you, I get really low. I also loved your father. I still love your father. I hope he knows that” 

“Well do you know that dad moved on. Yeah, he’s with a new guy that won’t break his heart and leave as you did.” Peter got up and left the house. Steve didn’t move from his spot. Tony had moved on. Steve hoped he was happy. Right now, he needed to worry about his son. Steve knew what he had to show Peter that he loved him more than the world. Maybe his idea will change everything. Maybe he could make it up to him for everything that has happened. 

“Please pick me up. I don’t want to be here anymore dad.” His dad had finally picked up after trying to call him for the third time that day. Peter just wanted to go home. “Peter, it will be fine. Your Papa wants to spend some time together. It’s just for two days. I got to go now Peter. I love you.” Peter slammed his phone in his pocket. Yeah, it was just two days in hell he thought. 

“Peter come here. I have something to show you.” 

“No!” Peter kept walking down the path not paying any attention to Steve. 

“Peter, please. Just ten minutes.” Peter turned around with his arms crossed looking up at his Papa. “Fine, then afterward leave me alone for the rest of the weekend.” Peter sulked.

Peter sat in the living room waiting for Steve to come back. Whatever Steve showed him wouldn’t change his feelings. He just wanted to go home. 

Steve walked in with a cardboard box in his hand with a variety of items in it from the past. “What’s this?” Steve handed Peter the box and he looked inside. It had his old teddy bear and his favorite blanket. There were also several photo albums and envelopes. Peter looked over at Steve curiously. Why was he showing him this stuff? 

“Explain.” 

“When I moved out, I wanted to make sure I had things I could pull out when I couldn’t see you. I look at those photo albums every night and laugh and cry over the memories. Those letters are letters I written during missions over the last eighteen years. If you would like you can read them. Each one was about how much I love you guys and all I wanted to do was go home and be with you two.” Steve got up leaving Peter alone with the items.

Each letter made Peter cry more and more. His dad really needed to read these. Maybe he was being a little harsh on his Papa. He really did love them even up to the last minute. Peter dropped everything and ran to Steve. He slammed into him giving him a hug. “Woah, Peter.” 

“Papa, I’m sorry. I judged you too quickly. I love you and miss you so much.” Steve pulled his son in tighter never wanting to let go. “I love you too bud. Let’s start over and get some dinner.” Peter shook his head yes. 

Two days later 

Tony went to the window after hearing a car pull in. He watched as Steve and Peter got out of the truck laughing and joking around. This was so nice he thought. All he wanted was Peter to have a loving relationship with his father. 

“It looks like y’all had a good weekend.” 

“Yeah, dad. The best. Is it okay if I go back next weekend?” Peter was beaming with happiness. Tony had a slight tear well up in his eye. He was so happy to finally see his son happy. 

“Yeah, that will be okay. Now go unpack while I talk to your father.” Peter rushed upstairs leaving Steve and Tony alone. 

“Tony, thank you for this weekend.” Tony looked over at Steve missing what they had. Missing their family together. “Steve, would you like to stay for dinner? Think Peter would like that. Well, I would too.” Steve smiled. “Thank you, Tony. I think I will.”


End file.
